When Pearl isn't around
by Jadis the Wolf
Summary: Commonershipping Lady Berlitz x Diamond . I gave her the name I did based off of the news of Platinum version. R&R!


Commonershipping fanfic

**So, here's the next one-shot! Commonershipping (Diamond x Lady Berlitz). I don't really support it, I support Twinleafshipping, but it can still work out.**

It was another hot day on the way to Lake Valor from Pastoria Town. Diamond and Pearl were walking along the path with Lady Berlitz. Diamond, as always, was munching on some rice balls. Suddenly, the wind from the sea suddenly blew hard, causing him to drop one. "Awwwh, I was gonna eat that!" he muttered.

Pearl just laughed. "You eat too much anyway, Dia."

The Lady just rode atop her Ponyta in silence. She always wondered about why Diamond and Pearl were so close, just like her and her Empoleon were. Lately she had been wondering why she suddenly felt so much closer to Diamond than Pearl. She liked Pearl, but he was such a hot-head, always running off getting them into trouble. Just then, Diamond broke her thoughts.

"Miss Lady you seem very quiet today."

Lady Berlitz jerked her head up from looking at Ponyta's mane. "Oh, don't worry about it, Dia. I was just thinking about the next adventure! Where is this path taking us? It's very hot."

"Actually we were on our way to Veilstone, and going along the sea to get to your next gym, against Fantima." Pearl said. "Maybe you'll enter a contest again?"

"We'll see." She replied. "Wait, is this by Lake Valor? Then there is a lake side hotel around here! Maybe we should stop there."

"The Lady has a point, Pearl." Diamond said. "Look, it's getting late."

"Alright, we'll stop at the hotel." Pearl said, since he was the leader of the three of them. His father, Palmer, was a famous trainer who taught him a little bit about battles.

They finally arrived at the hotel, with the Lady's Ponyta very tired as were Diamond and Pearl. Lady Berlitz was looking out the window, admiring the view when Pearl came in running in a mad dash as always. "What's wrong, Pearl? Is something up?"

"Yeah, my father came home and wants me there for a little while. So, if I want to be there fast, I'd best fly with Chatlord now." He said, holding his Chatot's Pokeball. Diamond was sad to see his friend leave, but it wasn't that horrible because the Lady was there.

It had been love at first sight when Diamond saw Lady Berlitz with her Piplup. He was attracted to her elegance and ability to everything. But he was nervous, and didn't want to make it obvious to her, and kept it secret. He looked up at her now, as he swallowed the last bit of his snack, and saw her looking at him. He felt his face flush up a little bit.

"You just got done with dinner and you're eating something already?" she laughed. "But wait, you got some smeared on your face." She took a napkin out of her skirt's pocket and knelt down in front of him. "Hold still." She said, and began to wipe the smear off. Diamond blushed even more at that much contact. Lady Berlitz hardly noticed. Once she was finished, she walked away to get changed into some night clothes.

Diamond wasn't sure why she didn't just point out where the smear was, he could have wiped it off. Instead she wiped it off herself. He touched the spot where she wiped. "Gosh, why can't I tell her!?" he demanded of himself but the Lady heard.

"Can't tell who what?" she asked. She was finished changing into her pink night clothes with little Buneary all over them. She even had matching Buneary slippers. "I'll tell you what, I'll tell you a secret, and you can tell me your secret, since I have a feeling it has to do with me."

Diamond mentally smacked himself. _"Why did I say that out loud?! Now she'll kill me!"_

"My real name is Platinum Berlitz." She said, her pinkish-purple eyes twinkling.

"_She just told me her real name!!"_ Diamond thought. "Wow, I wasn't expecting you to tell me that, since, uh, you're of high status."

Platinum giggled. "I can trust you with that. Just don't tell _anyone_! Not even Pearl! Just keep calling me whatever you call me. Miss Lady or something like that? Now, what's your secret? Come on, I told you something only my family knows."

Diamond blushed hard. "Fine, Platinum, I'll tell you. I love you." He said, and just saw a blank look on her face.

"As in 'I like you more than a friend'?" she asked, reganing her posture.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. Suddenly, Platinum kissed him on the lips, gently, as to not overwhelm him, as he was already.

"Well, you know what? I think I do too. Now was that too bad?" she asked, sweetly.

Diamond's metallic blue eyes now went wide, but with excitement. And for the rest of the night, they mostly kissed and then went to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

**What a weak ending, but it was the best I could do. Enjoy more to come!**


End file.
